


The Meadow

by fondlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, you can skip the last parts if you just want some fluff and not the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlelarry/pseuds/fondlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He can already feel the butterflies stirring in his stomach, as he knows who will be waiting for him there, under that tree.<br/>He can’t help but pick up the pace, he’s got the entire day to enjoy this weather, so there is no reason to dwell over it know, when there is something much better just over there, just a few steps away.' </p><p>(or: zayn has a dream after the car accident)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meadow

He walks slowy across the meadow, towards that one big, green tree that he knows will give the perfect amount of shadow, once they’re lying under it.  
The grass is tall. It reaches up to his hips, and it is swaying slowly in the soft wind that comes across the field every now and then.  
Flowers - red, blue and yellow - are scattered across like a perfectly painted picture, and it smells so fresh, so summery, so..  so _perfect_ , like it just rained, and all the scents are crawling back out of their hiding place.

He can’t help but close his eyes and take a deep breath through his nose.

The sun is right in front of him, and it’s shining as bright as ever, all alone up on the blue sky, not a cloud in sight.  
He’s wearing jeans and a tight baby blue shirt, but it’s not warm, it’s perfect. The heat surrounds him, but the wind cools him down, and he is very pleased. To say the least.  
The high grass is tickling lightly against his arms as he makes a path, walking towards the tree.  
He can already feel the butterflies stirring in his stomach, as he knows who will be waiting for him there, under that tree.  
He can’t help but pick up the pace, he’s got the entire day to enjoy this weather, so there is no reason to dwell over it know, when there is something much better just over there, just a few steps away.

A massive grin spreads across his face once he hears the soft tunes from a guitar being lazily plunked at. And soon he sees the clearing under the tree, where the grass just seems to have disappeared. His smile only grows, as he know the reason why.

  
Soon enough, he breaks through the wall of grass, and is rewarded by the sight of his beautiful boyfriend sitting with his back against the tree and guitar in his lap.  
He has laid out a white and red checkered blanket, and a wooden basked is sitting on his left side.  
  
He has a smile on his face,  a smile that shows him that even though his eyes are closed, he is well aware of the fact that he is standing there, looking at him. “Hi.” the boy says sweetly, and opens one eye to look up at his boyfriend.  
  
“Hey.” he replies, almost breathless, though he hasn’t been running at all.  
  
He walks the few extra steps, and sits down, legs crossed, kinda facing the boy, who immediately puts his guitar down and turns his head slightly to look at him. His fingers makes their way up to his hair, and runs through it softly.  
  
“Your hair is warm.” He says, sighing contently.  
  
“It’s black. It attracts the sun.” He replies simply, before he closes his eyes and leans into his boyfriends touch. They sit like that for a few minutes, before he opens his eyes again, and they lock with the blue ones right away. He leans in, and closes his mouth slowly over the other's.  
A warmth, so different from the one the sun gives, fills his body, and he sighs happily.  
  
“I brought food.” The other boy mutters against his lips, and the black-haired boy can’t help but laugh.  
  
“Off course you did.” He says, and pulls away to let the other boy pick up the picnic basket from his left side. As he leans over, the sun peaks through some branches, falling on his blonde hair, and making it look completely white.  
He can’t help but lean forward and push his hands through his hair, just like he did to him a few moments ago.  
The boy turns to him and smiles affectionately, before setting the basket between them.  


There's a comfortable silence - the only sounds being the ruffling of the wind through the grass and leaves of the tree, the chirping of the birds, and the buzzing of the bugs that lazily flies from flower to flower.  
They are both leaning against the base of the big tree, their hands intertwined between them as they eat - which works out perfectly since one is right-handed and the other left-handed.  
  
The only words that have been said since they started eating, was said 10 minutes ago. They were as simple as _I love you_ and _I love you too_.  


The blue-eyed boy finishes his sandwich first, and he lets go off his boyfriends hand, as he leans forward to ruffle through the wooden basked, which is now placed in front of them,  
He picks out a basket of strawberries, as the other boy finishes his food as well. He isn’t very fond of them himself, but he knows that his boyfriend can’t resist them, he turns back to see a pearly white grin on the face of the beautiful boy behind him.  
  
His boyfriend sits back against the tree once more, and motions for him to lay his head on his lap, which he easily obeys.  
  
He picks up a strawberry, pulls off the green on the top, and throws it into the wall of grass before he puts it towards his boyfriends lips.  
The plump lips opens right away, and closes around the berry, biting half of it off. The boy eats the other half himself, as he has to test if they are good enough, and they are.  
  
The boy chews, swallows, and licks his lips, before leaving them slightly open, ready to be fed another one.  


The next hour passes just like that.  
A berry here, and a berry there, while they make light conversation, making sure to say _I love you_ at least once every 5 minutes.  
  
The sun warms them, the wind cools them, the overall temperature seems to be stuck at the perfect degree, and the bugs never flies close enough to annoy them.  
  
The last strawberry is put to his lips, and he hesitates slightly before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth in it. This time, he doesn’t bite it off.  
He opens his eyes for the first time since he laid down, thankful that the sun isn’t to bright, and he looks up into the blue eyes of his boyfriend, and smiles sweetly around the berry in his mouth.  
The boy gets the hint, and he bends down and puts the top half of the berry in his mouth and bites as their lips slowly grace over each others. He closes his lips, but doesn’t remove them, as he eats the berry, and feels his boyfriend doing the same.  
Once the berry is all chewed and gone, he moves his mouth against the others again, and they kiss lazily like that, for what feels like minutes, but in reality probably is closer to an hour.

  
  
He only pulls away to remove his legs from under the boys head, and he crawls over him, putting one leg on each side of his hips.  Straddling him like that, he bends down again, and kisses him, sweetly at first, but soon with more passion, as their tongues battle endlessly in the other boys mouth.  
  
The boy pulls off his boyfriends white shirt, before he rolls him over so he is on top, and pulls off his own. He lets his hands wander all over his body, touching the skin and muscles that he already knows so well, letting the feeling linger under his fingertips yet again. His boyfriends light skin is delicate, and sun kissed in a pale way which makes him look so innocent, yet so, so sexy.  
  
He leans down, and leaves openmouthed kisses, from his collarbone all the way down bellow his belly button, and the other boy arches his back in response, mouth slightly open, eyes slightly closed.

“I love you.” he says again, as he lets his fingers trace over where his lips have just been, and then finds his way to the button of the boys pants.  
  
“I love you too.” He breathes back, lifting his hips up towards his hands, encouraging him to get the clothes off him.  


With a few slow, but swift, moves, they are both naked, and the blonde boy is back on top.  
  
Their legs are tangled and their arms are around each others backs and necks and in the hair, as they kiss and grind each other.  
Fingertips are being pressed into warm, pale skin, as he ruts his hips a little harder down on his, and he arches his back and moans, hungry for more.  
It doesn’t take long before the pale boy is deep inside the tan one, his head buried in the other boys shoulder and neck, sucking on a spot that without a doubt will be bruised tomorrow, and tan hands are running through blonde hair.  
When they come, it's only seconds inbetween, as it has been so many times before.  
  
They don’t feel smelly, or sweaty, or dirty when they are done, though.  
Instead, they feel happy, and warm, and filled up with love for each other, and the blond hair is resting against the tan chest, as they yet again whisper _I love you_.   
They lay like that, till they both drift off, breathing heavily with smiles gracing their lips.  
  
And the sun doesn’t burn them, and the wind doesn’t reach their bones, and the bugs never bothers them with crawling feet or buzzing wings.  


When when they wake up, it’s still warm, and neither one wants to leave, so the blue eyed boy gets up and scoots towards the tree again, where he finds his guitar, as the boy with the black hair lays his head on his thighs, and listens as the strings are yet again being plunked lazily, and he hums along to the slow and familiar song.  
  
  
  


 

When he wakes up again, the guitar and the meadow and the sun and the smell of his boyfriend is not there anymore.  
The sounds are instead hushed voices, the buzzing bugs are replaced with the unnatural buzzing of machines, and the smell is too clean and too sterile, and he doesn’t like it.  
  
On top of that he is feeling too warm, and his body hurt all over, and the light that shines through his eyelids is way, way too bright. And it hurts.  
He wants nothing more than to return to the meadow, with his beautiful boyfriend, and just lie there forever, lazily in the sun.

Something tells him that that is not going to happen though, and he certainly does not like _that_.

So he lets his thoughts wonder through his own head, even though it hurts so, so much, and he starts to remember.  
Memories fills his brain; of drinks, of big smiles as they celebrated their engagement. And a cab ride home, that was filled with kisses and _I love you_ , just like in the sunny meadow.

Then he remembers the screech of the breaks and the bright headlights that was suddenly staring right at him. And he remembers the frightened look on his fiancés face, as the car hits his side, and the cab spinning. There’s glass, and blood, and screams, and metal and limbs being twisted in ways they never were meant to be.  
  
And everything hurts.  
  
  
He opens his eyes in wide panic, and breathes heavily as he looks around the people in his room.  
He sees his parents, and his sisters, and he sees that he is in a hospital room, covered in bandages and needles and what not, and he thinks _no wonder everything hurts_.  
His family is so happy to see him, but at the same time they all look so sad. He catches his mums eyes, and silently whispers his blue-eyed fiancés name.  
But his mum only bites her lip and closes her eyes, and with new tears falling down her already tearstained cheeks, she shakes her head slowly.  
  
  
And just like that, everything hurts a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope it's not too confusing with the whole not-mentioning-any-names-thingy.. I just wanted to try a different type of writing, so. 
> 
> (fondlelarry.tumblr.com)


End file.
